Once a Show Dog, Always a Show Dog
Summary When Aspen finds out Majesty wants to be a Show Dog, Aspen doesn’t know what to do. Should Aspen train the pouch and get even with her family or let Majesty figure it out herself. For Aspen doesn’t want to look in the past... Characters * Aspen Story Aspen stretched in the warm rays of the morning sun. Samuel had a meeting at work and had left the house early, leaving Aspen to arrive at Shelter 35 early as well. Aspen sighed happily, waiting for her friends to arrive when Fionna drive up meeting Pam. “A n...new p..p..puppy? This early?” Pam asked Fionna who nodded and opened the back doors. “Careful Pam, this ones a lady.” Fionna yawned climbing back into the drivers seat heading on her way. Aspen cranes her head to see the new puppy that Pam was holding. Their in Pam’s arm cradled up was a small Maltese puppy. Pam headed for Aspen’s kennel and placed the young pup down. “Here you g...go g...girl.” Pam smiled patting the pups head and heading back to her office. “Hey there sweetheart...” Aspen said walking over but was quickly interrupted. “Strange handling and behavior, especially with a champion as myself.” The puppy scoffed looking around. “How dare they place me with common dog! Especially in a kennel! I demand my phone call!” The Maltese barked angrily glaring at Aspen. “Look honey, I’m Aspen. Member of the Pound Puppies happily and willing to find you your perfect person.” Aspen answered a little taken back by the Puppies attitude. “Well my names Majesty a much better name.” Majesty sniffer in disgust. “Tell me do you ‘Pound Puppies’ even have a grooming spa!” “Uh no...” Aspen couldn’t believe this. Majesty acted as if she was a... No! It couldn’t be! Just as Aspen was about to ask Mira arrived along with Diego and Livvie. “Hey Aspen!” Livvie called wagging her tall then looking at Majesty. “New arrival?” “Yep! Guys this is Majesty.” Aspen lead the reluctant Majesty over. “Trouble maker?” Diego inquired seeing Majesty drag her paws. “Not exactly...” Aspen said glad they where here. “Ah Majesty! I thought they would drop you off this afternoon?” Mira smiled wagging her tail causing Aspen to perk her ears and looked up confused. “You knew she was coming?” Aspen looked down at Majesty as Diego gave her a wink. “Well I’m the one who offered to take her... You see, Shelter 24 needed help placing her and I knew I had the perfect dog for the job.” Mira smiled looking at Aspen. “You see little Majesty’s perfect person in fact works as a Show Dogs Men.” Mira seemed pleased in herself. Aspen felt the ground whoosh from under her. Aspen gaped looking for words as Diego gave her a worried look. Only he knew the truth. Aspen didn’t even know how she reacted until she was racing down the Tunnel running straight into Gizmo. “Wow Aspen! Where you off to?” Gizmo wagged his fluffy tail but saw his friends face. “Aspen...?” Aspen was already gone racing down Tunnel 6 screeching to a stop and hiding under a dog bed. “No, no, no, no!” Aspen whined trying to disappear. **** Mira stood there confused, she had expected a much different reaction from the Husky. Turning to Diego, she flashed him a confused look. "What was that about?" she asked him, bewildered. Diego's eyes were underturned and he never broke his gaze from where he had watched Aspen leave. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you right now Mira. It's up to Aspen if she wants to say anything." He explained, casting her an apologetic look. At that minute Gizmo came topside. "What happened here?!" He snarled. "I just watched Aspen run by, and she looked extremely upset!" The normally so calm Chow chow looked intimidating and angry now that someone close to him had been hurt. Diego put a paw on his shoulder. "Easy big guy... I'll go talk to her." He assured him. Gizmo frowned. "But what happened?!" He demanded. "I don't know. All I said was that she would be perfect for finding Majesty here a home, seeing how she was in a few herself." Mira said. Gizmo furrowed his brow and sat back. "Why would that make her so upset?" He wondered. "If there was something bothering her, don't you think she would tell me?" He asked. "Not about this. I'll go find her." Diego said, he was just about to jump when he heard Gizmo speak. "She was headed toward tunnel 6." Diego turned and smiled at the Chow chow. "Thanks." He said and jumped down, hurrying to get to the tunnel as soon as possible. When he finally reached Tunnel 6, he looked around for the Husky. Putting his nose to the ground, he sniffed out the Husky hiding underneath a dog bed. "Aspen, are you okay...?" He asked her softly. “Diego?” Aspen peeked out. “Honestly no. I never thought I’d have to ... Well you know.” Aspen gave him a puppy dog eyed look then did something unexpected. Aspen jumped up and pushed her muzzle into Diego’s chest fur. “Diego! I can’t! Not again!” Aspen whined curling as close as she could to him. Kerchak walked by carrying something then stopped. “Uh am I interrupting something.” Kerchak asked awkwardly. “No Kerchak we are fine.” Aspen coughed standing up. “Come on. I better explain to the others.” Reluctantly Aspen stepped away from Diego and towards the Tunnel. Kerchak shrugged and scampered off. “Aspen, you don’t have to do this.” Diego said walking up beside her giving her a worried look. “I do Diego. The others shouldn’t be left in the dark especially after my fit.” Aspen gulped her eyes raw. Aspen sighed and crept to the surface where four pairs of eyes met her. Aspen froze. She couldn’t do it, then Majesty’s eyes met hers and she almost ran again. “Um I!” Aspen whined taking a step backwards. Fear clearly rising. “Aspen...?” They all asked in unison except Majesty who glared. Category:Crazy and Sarah's collabs Category:Pups Category:Pound Puppies Category:Collabs Category:Collaborations Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Dogs Category:Show Dog